


Wings, Not Words

by hit_the_books



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Betaed, Coda, Dean Has A Wing Kink, Episode: s08e07 A Little Slice of Kevin, Fight Turns to Sex, First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Prompt Fic, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Finding out Cas was out of Purgatory almost broke Dean. When the angel suddenly shows up unannounced at Dean's motel room, after they save Kevin, the two finally show their true feelings for each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CastielsGracex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsGracex/gifts).



> This fic is a prize for CastielsGracex, who came second place in a fanfic review game run by [/r/fandomnatural](https://www.reddit.com/r/fandomnatural/comments/5kauy8/merry_christmas_happy_holidays_join_us_for_our/), and won the opportunity to prompt me for a fic.
> 
> Thanks to [Fic_me_senseless](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fic_me_senseless) for being my beta reader on this C:

Alone in their motel room, Dean sits down on his bed and fists the comforter. Sam’s the one who’s gone to a bar for once and Dean gets that his brother feels bad about what happened to Kevin in Crowley’s company. But Dean? Dean’s self-loathing this evening is dedicated to his favorite angel, because he still can’t believe that Cas chose to stay in Purgatory. Believed he needed to be punished, to—

“Dean?” Cas’s voice breaks the room’s silence and Dean looks up. He realizes he’s been sat in the dark.

The ceiling light flips on and Cas walks over to Dean, coming to a stop in front of him. “Crowley’s well and truly gone with the other half of the demon tablet,” Cas announces. “I’m sorry, but I can’t pick up his trail again at this time.”

Looking up at Cas, Dean takes in the blue eyes and tan trench coat that he recently thought he’d never get to see again.

“Dean?”

Staggering to his feet, Dean rushes Cas and shoves him against the wall opposite his bed. “You didn’t deserve to rot there!” he snarls, hands clenching Castiel’s jacket and then his anger breaks. “Didn’t… didn’t…” A small sob crawls its way out of Dean and his body shakes.

Arms wrap around Dean as the fight leaves him and Cas pulls him close. Dean buries his face against Castiel’s chest. The air shifts and Dean feels something soft caress the back of his neck.

“I needed to do penance,” Cas quietly explains, repeating his point from earlier that day. The soft thing strokes the back of Dean’s neck and he melts against Cas, body going lax. It takes Dean a moment to comprehend that he’s being held by Cas. The fact sits heavily in Dean’s thoughts, but he doesn’t say anything.

The soft thing strokes the back of Dean’s neck again and Dean looks up from Castiel’s chest. He’s surrounded by Cas and—

“Are those your wings?” Dean asks in a small voice. He’s surrounded by gray-white feathered wings, bigger than he’d ever imagined. “They’re beautiful,” he admits without thinking.

A small smile dances across Castiel’s lips and a blush creeps up his cheeks. “Thank you,” Cas mumbles.

Loosening his right hand from Castiel’s jacket, Dean pushes a hand up and strokes down the inside of Cas’s left wing. The angel stiffens for a second and then relaxes into the touch. Anger leeching out of him, Dean can’t help looking at and touching Castiel’s wing, finding the softness of his feathers both soothing and drawing thoughts of what it would be like to have those feathers against more than just his neck.

Cas makes a keening sound. “Dean… please… we… need to… need…”

“What do... we need to… Cas?” Dean asks, voice husky and years of subconscious stalling somehow accelerating him down a path he didn’t know he’d been ready to walk down.

“Dean… I need… you,” Cas pants.

Dean doesn’t need to have forgiven Cas to mash their mouths together, sucking on Castiel’s bottom lip and easing his mouth open. Left hand snaking up, Dean starts to stroke Castiel’s left wing. Cas keens again and forces his tongue into Dean’s mouth, surprising Dean for a second and then he starts to war with Castiel’s tongue. They lick and jab, mouths as occupied as each other’s hands. Pinned together like they are, Dean can feel Castiel’s growing hard-on pressing by his own.

Then Dean strokes really slowly down Castiel’s feathers and the angel whimpers, body shaking against Dean’s. Never did Dean imagine that he could have caused Cas to make these noises, but as the angel wobbles on his legs, increasingly supported by Dean’s body, Dean’s glad that he’s hearing them now.

Mouths parting for a moment, Dean catches his breath and looks into Castiel’s blown pupils. “Bed,” Dean announces and Cas nods slowly in agreement. Between the wall and Dean’s bed, the two of them work on shedding their clothes and shoes.

Stopping beside Dean’s bed, Dean looks Castiel’s wings over. Cas had been pretty vocal with just some of his feathers being touched and Dean wonders what it would be like if he touched more of them. The two of them sneak glances at each other—they’re both hard.

“Cas… why don’t you, uh, kneel there, facing this way?” Dean suggests, indicating for Cas to face the headboard. He can feel a blush creeping down his face and the back of his neck.

“Okay.” Cas says in a slightly unsure voice. Getting up on the bed and turns his back on Dean, wings drawn up.

If anyone had told Dean before today he would be turned on by a pair of huge wings, he would have told them that they were crazy. Castiel’s soft gray feathers are changing that.

Climbing up on the bed behind Cas, Dean gets close and then kisses up Castiel’s spine, lips light as they dance over Castiel’s skin. Cas shivers and the closer Dean gets to his scapulars, the more Cas quietly moans. Reaching Castiel’s neck, Dean kisses him and then leans back. He reaches his hands towards Castiel’s right wing and softly slides his fingers down Castiel’s secondaries, the middle feathers on the angel’s wings. Cas vibrates from the touch and shifts his wings, bringing his primaries closer to Dean. Taking his hands to the tips of Cas’s wings, Dean’s breath catches as Cas whimpers and rocks backwards. Seeing Cas come apart at his fingertips is a heady thing; pre-come beads at the tip of Dean’s cock as he continues to work over Castiel’s wing.

Cas lets out a long low moan as Dean’s fingers head for his alula, and then suddenly Cas twists around and shoves Dean on his back. Climbing over Dean’s legs and kneeling, Cas strokes a finger down Dean’s left thigh.

“Fuck, Cas, give a guy some warning!” Dean groans. Rather than answer Dean, Castiel spreads his wings out and oh, okay Dean has never seen them spread out quite like this. Or Cas’s hard length protruding proudly from his body.

Cas tilts his head in that way he does and a mischievous smile pulls at his mouth. The angel brings his soft gray wings towards Dean’s stomach and starts to brush his feathers over Dean. Castiel’s wing tips get closer and closer to Dean’s leaking tip and Dean can guess what’s about to happen, but he’s no less surprised by feeling Cas’s feathers teasing his cock. It’s unlike anything he’s ever felt before—hard, smooth and soft—and Dean fists the covers, body unable to stop responding to Castiel’s touch.

“ _Cas!_ ” Dean hisses, pleasure building as his pre-come smears over Castiel’s feathers. Looking up at the angel, Dean feels like a million years has passed since Purgatory.

Dean reaches his right hand out to Cas and the angel reaches back. They twine their fingers together, riding each other’s pleasure, each stroke of Cas’s wings clearly affecting them both.

Catching his feathers under the head of Dean’s cock just so, Cas shudders in time with Dean, both feeling a ripple of pleasure. “Dean, I… I…” Cas starts to warn, hand squeezing Dean’s and then he comes, spurting over his stomach and wings, eyes rolling towards the back of his head.

Watching Cas come undone snaps something inside of Dean and he spills across his stomach and Castiel’s wings.

“Cas,” Dean whispers, suddenly feeling very naked and small.

Despite their mess, Cas curls himself up over Dean, wings spread around the two of them. Cas brings their mouths together and they kiss, Dean deepening it when he realizes that Cas isn’t running from him.

They still need to talk, but not right this second.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
